


send you my love on a wire

by grapetaek



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist Hongbin, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Main Singer Jaehwan, One Shot, Vixx - Freeform, but also a lot of tension, specifically sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapetaek/pseuds/grapetaek
Summary: Now, he controlled the crowd like the moon controlled the sea, pulling the tides of people in as he sang."Envy! Envy! Envy!"Now, the crowd chanted when Jaehwan hit the highest note of the song, head tilted back to show the delicate curve of his neck, the sharp jut of his jaw. He was beautiful.Now, Jaehwan knew he was beautiful.
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	send you my love on a wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefliesburningmeup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesburningmeup/gifts).



> This is based very loosely off of the Black Sheep performance scene from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, but Jaehwan is Envy Adams and Hongbin is Todd (no brain cells!).

Jaehwan was beautiful.

Even with the strands of a bleach blonde wig sticking to his red lipstick, he was beautiful. The re-circulated air from the industrial-sized fans smelt of alcohol and sweat, but as Jaehwan bounced past Hongbin, his nostrils caught the scent of vanilla and caramel. Hongbin grinned, hands unceasing on the strings of his bass guitar, watching his singer work the filthy stage, smelling of heaven but looking like sin. He had helped Jaehwan pick his outfit tonight, heels a shining red to match the lipstick and a white coat cinched at the waist. The heels were at least 4 inches with straps that snaked their way up to his calves, just reaching the hem of his coat. The lights flashed blue just as Jaehwan threw off the coat, revealing a short black dress and skin that glistened with a sheen of body glitter. The crowd roared. 

Hongbin watched, watched as Jaehwan, mic in hand, prowled across the stage in his heels with no hesitance, voice strong and effortlessly climbing upwards. Years ago, Hongbin had observed a similar scene, but Jaehwan had wobbled instead, in two-inch heels in their shitty, one bed apartment. He could barely walk in the heels, let alone jump around in them.

Now, he controlled the crowd like the moon controlled the sea, pulling the tides of people in as he sang.

_Envy! Envy! Envy!_

Now, the crowd chanted when Jaehwan hit the highest note of the song, head tilted back to show the delicate curve of his neck, the sharp jut of his jaw. He was beautiful.

Now, Jaehwan knew he was beautiful.

~

Jaehwan pulled off his wig as soon as they were backstage, scrunching his nose. “It’s itchy as shit.” From the pocket of his coat came a pack of cigarettes -the expensive ones that they'd never had the luxury to afford until a few months back. He slid one out and held it in his mouth, one hand searching for a lighter whilst the other pet Hongbin's hair. “Good job today, Binnie.” 

They walked into a dingy back room, the walls plastered with magazine articles and posters of bands that Hongbin used to fawn over. The lone lightbulb that hung from the ceiling made the small room feel even smaller, the white light shining sickly upon the laminated walls. When Hongbin looked down to check his boots for any new scuffs, he noticed that the carpet was an 80s style grey-green, dotted with cream diamonds and stains. He was about to make a weak joke, just to see if he could make Jaehwan laugh ( _Hyung, this carpet is probably older than our ages combined_ ), but the sound of Jaehwan sighing and the squeak of leather stopped him. 

Jaehwan had sat down on one of the low couches, cigarette still in mouth and legs spread wider than his tight dress allowed. He motioned Hongbin to join him. “Let’s relax!”

Hongbin blinked a few times, noted the contrast between the sheer lewdness of Jaehwan’s posture and his cheerful expression. His hair -his natural, dark hair with slight curls- was delightfully tousled, and his doe eyes were lined with soft brown eyeliner. He looked the picture of innocence, until-

He promptly sat beside Jaehwan, face warm as he tried to pull Jaehwan’s dress further down his thighs. “Jaehwan, people will stare.” Others had followed them in -some of their crew members, a few fans that didn’t seem to want to do anything other than watch and giggle at them from a distance.

There was an inhale, and Jaehwan’s plush lips, still bright and wet with lipstick, dragged on the cigarette as he took it out of his mouth. Jaehwan leaned forwards on the tiny couch to blow the smoke softly into Hongbin’s face, the beginnings of a grin forming. “People always stare at me. What difference does a little bulge make?” 

“Ah, Jaehwan!” Hongbin shoved him back with a snort, only half disgusted with the image. Jaehwan’s laugh was clear in the dark room. The crew members laughed along, and Jaehwan started to make pleasant small talk with them. Hongbin’s hand didn’t leave its place on Jaehwan’s thigh, small fingers still gripping onto the stiff material of his dress. He had to let out a shaky exhale when Jaehwan’s hand joined his, holding Hongbin by the wrist and slotting their fingers together to rest, still, on the quickly-warming skin of Jaehwan’s thigh. Hongbin became hyper-aware of the rough calluses on his fingertips pressed against the other man’s soft skin.

When he was offered the cigarette a few seconds later, Hongbin took it without much thought. As he lifted it to his mouth, he saw a ring of lipstick on the paper and trembled slightly. Jaehwan’s lipstick was tacky against his own lips. 

Hongbin’s thoughts didn’t span much further than Jaehwan and playing bass. He was happy when Jaehwan was centre stage, when the audience’s eyes were on him. It was never just the audience though -it was the bar staff too, and their own crew, and the critics who secretly visited their shows to write scathing reviews on how they dressed or acted on-stage. Everyone was always watching Jaehwan. Hongbin had never wanted to get famous for his looks, so it made him happy when everyone stared instead at Jaehwan. Even when Hongbin had dyed his hair bleach blonde to match the singer’s wig (as per Jaehwan’s request), people didn’t look as much as they used to. Probably because he no longer sang.

Hongbin had let his hair grow longer when he stopped singing, let it cover his eyes and grow dark at the roots. He kept his head down as he played bass, focused on the vibrations buzzing from the soles of his feet up to the tips of his fingers. Sometimes he would scowl into the crowd to keep up a certain image that the fans wanted from him, but mostly he would track his own fingers moving against the buttery wires, giving to his singer the deep tones that his voice no longer provided. Though that didn’t mean Jaehwan had had enough of his singing.

_“Hongbin, I miss your voice. Sing for me?”_

Hongbin was startled from his thoughts when Jaehwan ripped his hand away, yelling in excitement over the soju that had just been brought into the room. It wasn’t long before they were both at least five shots deep and laughing with the entire room. 

Hours later, a crew member drove them both home. Jaehwan’s head lolled forwards several times, exhaustion plain on his face. It didn’t stop him from drunkenly attempting to get the keys into the finicky lock of their apartment, dropping them twice before Hongbin intervened. “Your fingers are too fucking big,” Hongbin grumbled, but he was pretty sure Jaehwan wasn’t listening and had instead wrapped himself around Hongbin like a large child. They stumbled through the door.

“Hongbiiiiiiin,” Jaehwan whined. Hongbin hummed in response and knew he had to pretend his entire world wasn’t spinning from the drink if they were to make it into bed that night. 

“Come on, heels off, we can wash tomorrow.” 

“That’s gross,” Jaehwan said almost immediately. Hongbin tugged haplessly at the straps of Jaehwan’s heels and received a giggle. “Not like that.” He seemed to have a brief moment of sobriety, disentangling himself from Hongbin and undoing his straps in concentrated silence. His brows came together and his lips pushed themselves into a pout. Hongbin wiped at the smudge of lipstick that had made its way across Jaehwan’s cheek. 

Once Jaehwan had thrown his heels across the living room with an exclamation of success, Hobgin quickly looped his arms underneath Jaehwan’s armpits and hoisted him onto his back. To Hongbin’s surprise, Jaehwan only made a small sound before accepting his fate and pushing his nose into Hongbin’s neck. “Bed, please.”

“No, I was actually planning to upend you into the toilet instead.” 

Jaehwan ignored Hongbin’s murmuring in favour of kissing the skin available to him. He nipped under Hongbin’s ear right as they reached the bed. “ _Ah!_ ”. Hongbin abruptly dropped a sniggering Jaehwan onto the bed. “Little menace.” 

“I’m your hyung,” Jaehwan drawled, but Hongbin had already left the bedroom in search of makeup wipes. When he returned, Jaehwan was staring at his toes as he buried them repeatedly in their fur rug. Hongbin smiled at the movement, continued smiling as Jaehwan allowed his face to be tilted up and wiped clean. Upon finishing, Hongbin moved in and kissed him shortly. 

Jaehwan groaned, sought further into the touch, but Hongbin still had Jaehwan’s chin held in his hand. Hongbin kept him still and unzipped Jaehwan’s dress with his free hand. “Not tonight, we’re both drunk and exhausted.” He stripped Jaehwan down to his underwear -a lacy red number, one that wouldn’t bunch up underneath his tight dress. Hongbin had to take a breath to compose himself.

“Just a quickie,” Jaehwan pleaded half-heartedly. Hongbin flicked his forehead.

“Menace.”

They laid facing each other, Jaehwan’s head buried into Hongbin’s clavicle, Hongbin’s arms cradling Jaehwan’s waist. Sleeping this way meant Hongbin would have a dead arm in less than 30 minutes, but it had been a long night of too little touches and Hongbin needed the contact. He noticed, as Jaehwan was drifting off in his arms, that he’d missed a little bit of eyeliner. He gently swept under Jaehwan’s eye. 

Jaehwan bit his collarbone, a last little tease, before sighing long and loud, a sign that he was close to sleep. “Sing for me?” he mumbled, barely intelligible. 

Hongbin sang. His voice rumbled deep in his chest, the words coming as easily to him as breathing. He held his singer closer until there was no space left between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this to re-draft at some point, but I just wanted to send this out into the world.  
> Thank you to everyone who bounced off ideas with me & imagined this scene with KenBin in the first place. you're the best  
> (o゜▽゜)o☆
> 
> (I didn't integrate it into the story, but Jaehwan's stage name is Envy).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! my twt is @grapetaek x


End file.
